The Pageant
by Passionscutie
Summary: Based on Miss Congeniality...(Kase/Kaguel)


Chapter 1  
  
This is a fanfic based on the movie Miss Congeniality. I've decided to post it since a lot of the feedback I got was positive(except for 1) when I proposed it on the Fanfic Friends board. So here's the first chapter, I hope even people who didn't like the movie will give this story a chance. Note as well that Kay doesn't know any of the current Passions characters on a personal level (she knows Reese through her job). ENJOY!!  
  
Katherine Bennett hurriedly downed her morning breakfast, which consisted of a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast. The morning sun streamed through her kitchen window as she ate, causing her to shield her face with her hand. As soon as she finished she quickly pushed back her chair and sprinted into the washroom. She hastily threw on her uniform and slopped some lipstick and mascara onto her face. She was never one to worry much about her looks. She grabbed a nearby hairclip and quickly pinned her long brown, still bed-ridden, hair back. She flung open the bathroom door, grabbed her bag and ran out the door of her house.   
  
She hopped into her black Jetta and turned the portable siren on as she sped through the busy streets of downtown NYC, attracting glares from every angle. She didn't think she'd ever been this late before, and she pushed harder on the gas, giving her car a quick burst of speed. She was very relived when she finally turned into her parking spot at FBI headquarters. As soon as she got to her office, she flung her bag down and slumped into her revolving desk chair. Then she logged onto the Internet, as she did every morning, to check her e-mail. "Junk Mail, Junk Mail, Joke, Forward" she muttered to herself quickly deleting everything as she scrolled down the list of numerous new e-mails. She saw one from her dad and clicked on it.  
  
Hey Kay,  
  
How's life? Me, Ivy and the kids are doing well. You should have seen what Brendan did the other day, it was so cute. He gave Katie a whack in the head with one of his toy trucks and then commented that he was a big, strong boy. I can just see the sibling love developing, can't you? When are you going to come for a visit, everyone misses you and we haven't seen you in like a year!?!?  
Wish you were here  
Dad  
  
Kay smiled as she finished reading the letter. Originally, she wasn't very happy when her dad dumped her mom and went back to his first love, Ivy. Although, lately she had become more of a mother to Kay then her's actually was, and their kids were so adorable. Ethan had become a great half-brother, and he was someone who really understood her. Brendan and Katie were the sweetest kids in the world. As far as family, Kay didn't think she could ever find a better one.  
Kay was startled from her reminiscing when her secretary, Jackie, stuck her head in the door and said "Do you know that your supposed to be in a meeting right now, with the rest of the investigators." "Your kidding, right" Kay said staring at her, as she started to stand up "Nope, not at all" Jackie said as she moved away from the door of her office as Kay took off running. "Room 212" Kay heard Jackie say from behind her "Thanks, Jack" Kay yelled back as she hurried off to the meeting.  
  
Kay quietly slipped in the meeting room of Floor 2 hoping no one would notice her. It was just her luck the CEO of the FBI happened to be in there. This meeting was obviously an important one. "Prompt as usual, Ms. Bennett" the CEO, Mr. Jenkins commented. "Just take a seat, Bennett" Kay started to move to the closest available seat "quickly!" Mr. Jenkins barked at her. Kay slumped down and leaned over to one of her friends on the force, Reese Durkee. "What'd I miss?" she whispered to him. "Were getting a new commander, from the Maine sector. Jenkins, was just about to bring him in." Kay cringed she knew that that obviously meant that she had picked a bad time to show up, but her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Jenkins' talking. "Now as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, the new commander for the investigative crew of the FBI is Commander Lopez-Fitzgerald." Kay straightened up in her seat, eagerly awaiting the new commander's arrival "so, Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald, would you please come out" Mr. Jenkins continued. All Kay could do was let out a small gasp, as she caught sight of Commander Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
So what did you think?? Feedback is cherished!!   



End file.
